Nadie te conoce como yo
by camiluchan
Summary: A veces aparentamos lo que no somos, en este caso él es el único que conoce su verdadera esencia...YOHXANNA...léanlo...


Nadie te conoce como yo

El sol era inmenso e iluminaba todo aquel extenso cielo azul, nos encontrabamos conversando bajo el frondoso árbol que hay en el patio de la pension.  
Hablamos de muchas cosas ...nose... de como nos conocimos, del Torneo, de Hao.....hasta que Horo mencionó.

-Oye Yoh tu quieres a anna....porque deja decirte que yo ni loco me caso con una mujer como esa...

Solo lo mire ...

-Ademas te hace pelear para hacerla feliz, para que le des todos los lujos.... pero... te quiere???

Manta me lanzó una mirada de preocupación, nose... como si quisiera que contestara aquella pregunta, no dije nada...

-Yo pienso que en una relación el hombre debe mandar, pero aqui es lo contrario...agrego con su tipica voz burlona..... (Horo que machista )

- Y..... Tamao...prengunto manta en un tono bajo, como para que nadie escuchara..

-AAAAAHHHH....es verdad a Tamao le gustas si,si, dijo en un tono glorioso.....ademas ella se preocupa mas por ti que anna.

Ryu solo miraba, la verdad es que no articulaba palabra, de lo sorprendido que estaba, en cuanto a mi solo me dedicaba a escuchar, ahora que lo pienso, es verdad anna es un poco mandona, es egoista, es fría, bastante orgullosa, pareciera como si nada ni nadie le importara....pero.....yo la quiero tal cual como es.....ademas ellos no la conocen, detras de toda esa imagen imponente, se esconde una niña a la cual es sumamente fácil dejar indefenza.  
entre tanta cosa que se me viene a la cabeza, prefiero recostarme en el pasto y cerrar un momento los ojos, a lo lejos escucho la voz de los demas aun hablando del tema....respiro profundo y dejo que el aire entre libremente a mis pulmones, me levantó.... todos me miran sorpresivamente....

-voy a subir a mi cuarto un rato...digo mientras camino hacia la casa.... escucho a Ryu preguntandole a los demas si me habre molestado...

Camino, en la sala se encuentran ambas, Tamao me mira con unos ojos brillantes, mientras ella...esta viendo televisión.  
Subi las escaleras y camine por el pasillo, me detengo en su cuarto...

-.......Quien te entiende....eres un misterio para todos.....incluso......para mi tambien....

entro a mi cuarto y me recuesto en el futon,......ah......los ojos se me cierran solitos, de pronto veo de reojo una figura que esta parada frente a mi, imponente como siempre....

-.......a.....anna.....susurre, me siento mientras ella se acomoda a mi lado.

-Que piensas tu?... pregunta sin mirarme .

-Que..pienso...de que?! O.o?....pregunto sin saber a lo que se refiere

-Tu piensas que los gritos de HoroHoro no se escuchan desde la friamente

la miro sorprendido....acoso escuchaste todo anna?....pienso para mi, ahora...que respondo...no lo se..me dio un dolor en el estomago, respiro profundo mientras trato de encontrar mi voz...

-Piensas igual que el?...noto algo raro en su voz, acaso sera preocupación, tristeza aunque no me mira aun...

lanzó un pequeño suspiro, mientras mi mano comienza a acarisiar timidamente su mejilla, la miro fijamente, se pone un poco colorada, despejo el cabello de su cuello y lo beso suavemente... que crees tu...anna? le prengunto susurrandole en su oreja.  
por eso dije que detras de aquella imagen se esconde una niña indefenza.  
la tomo entre mis brazos y la acomodo en el futon, nos miramos fijamente por un momento, mientras sus dedos tocan mi mejilla...beso sus helados labios y sus brazos se apoderan de mi cuello, haciendo un suave y tierno beso, me alejo de ella y la miro tiernamente....

-....Yoh...Yo... susurra, sus mejillas estan sumamente colorados, y su respiracion se siente fuerte, pero insegura,.....yoh yo ....yo....te...am....

acallo sus palabras con otro beso, pero esta vez mucho mas apasionado, siento un sin fin de emociones al mismo tiempo, es impresionante como a veces solo un beso puede decir todo lo que sientes, aunque en mi mente tengo un solo pensamiento...yo tambien te amo...mi anna.

FIN 


End file.
